Inuyasha ultimate battles
by Inuyashahellsingfan
Summary: Many battles
1. Battle with Naraku

_**Inuyasha is walking through the forest. He sniffed the air. He caught a whiff of Naraku's scent.**_

_**He looked around to see if he could spot Naraku. "Naraku show you self," shouted Inuyasha. **_

_**Naraku laughed his usual laugh. Then his arms shot at Inuyasha, the force of the attack slammed Inuyasha into a tree.**_

_**Then Naraku pulled back one arm then his arm shot at Inuyasha, making contact with his face, which sent Inuyasha through the tree. **_

_**Then Naraku retracted his arms. Inuyasha sprung to his feet. He wiped off his face cause his mouth was bleeding.**_

_**Then one of Naraku's arms flew at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged his arm then ran toward Naraku. **_

_**Then Inuyasha unleashed an "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer". Naraku use his other arm to block. **_

_**The attack tore Naraku's arm off. Inuyasha jumped back. Then Naraku laughed as his poison insects flew to where his arm was severed, lumping and forming a new arm.**_

"_**Naraku you're going to pay for what you did 50 years ago," said Inuyasha angrily. "Ha, me? Pay" said Naraku. **_

"_**Never. You couldn't defeat even the simplest of demons". Inuyasha charges in without thinking.**_

_**Naraku's arms transforms into spikes. He sticks one arm in the ground. It travels underground and comes up in front of Inuyasha almost hitting him.**_

_**Inuyasha goes around it looking behind him. Naraku's other arm flies toward Inuyasha. **_

_**When Inuyasha turned around Naraku's arm went through Inuyasha's stomach. Naraku pulls his arms back. **_

_**Inuyasha holds his stomach with his left hand and as he unsheathes Tetsuaiga with his right hand it transforms.**_

_**The Tetsuaiga turned red. He shouts "WIND SCAR! As he swing the sword. The attack makes a direct hit. **_

_**The attack leaves Naraku seconds from death. Poison insect fly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tries to smack them away. **_

_**This gave Naraku time to escape. So Naraku made his escape."Damn he got away," said Inuyasha. He resheaths the Tesuaiga. **_


	2. Battle with Koga

_**He met up with Kagome. He takes off his red fire wrath Kimono and the white under shirt. **_

_**Kagome tends to his wounds. She wraps bandages around his wounds. Shippo started a little fire for them.**_

_**He got more wood. Kagome lays out the food on a blanket. They eat and after they were finished Kagome puts the blanket and her dishes in her book bag. **_

_**Sango and Kagome goes to the hot springs. They undress and puts their clothes on a nearby tree. **_

_**Shippo falls asleep in the hutch and so does Miroku. But Inuyasha stayed up waiting for Kagome and Sango to get back.**_

_**One hour later they come back. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome went in the hutch. They all fell asleep wrapped up in blankets. **_

_**While they slept there was some rustling in the bush. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the rustling. **_

_**He woke up. He got up and went outside. The wind blew hard, the bushes shook. The trees swayed in the wind. **_

"_**This place reeks of that mangy wolf Koga," said Inuyasha. "Koga get out here you mangy wolf," yelled Inuyasha.**_

_**Koga jumps up in the air out from the bushes. Upon landing he kicks Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha slides back. **_

"_**Ha, Ha, Ha, you mutt", said Koga. "Now it's time for you to die Inuyasha." Koga charges toward Inuyasha and tries to punch him but Inuyasha jumped back dodging the attack.**_

_**Inuyasha now ran toward Koga and let out an "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", but didn't connect with Koga. **_

_**Koga kicks Inuyasha in the stomach then in the face. Then punches Inuyasha all over, over and over again and again into the ground leaving him in a crater.**_

_**Koga laughs at him. Inuyasha stands, face-bleeding arms cut, kimono ripped, and then he unsheathes Tetsuaiga. **_

_**He let out a WIND SCAR! Koga was busy laughing not paying attention he turns and sees it coming but its to late he can't dodge it. **_

_**The attack makes a direct hit. The blast makes a loud noise waking Kagome and the others.**_

_**The go out to she what was all the noise about. The find the land a wreck and trees destroyed. **_


End file.
